vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porthunax
Who is Porthunax? Porthunax or 'Spidey' for short as many call him is one of your friendly neighborly Spider-men in VRChat. He works for Tony Stark (Iron Man) and usually expresses worry about being caught by him unaware. Being unable to perform any superhero duties while spending his time in bars he probably has a valid reason to be uneasy. He's used to occasionally visit the Lair of Roflgator after The Great Pug burned down. Recently he patrols the streets of Bricktown - or participates in the dating game at the local bars. History and Lore Porthunax met 'Rob' Roflgator on May 4th, 2018 when he was visiting The Great Pug. He was initially suspected to be a spy for Mr Whiskers during the Hunt for Mr Whiskers event. This turned out to be an incorrect assumption. He was once impulsively put in charge of The Great Pug by Roflgator when he went away on May 7th, 2018. His managing was fairly short lived and completely derailed when Chipz attempted to take over the following day. Chipz ended up bringing guns and shooting up the place instead. On August 16th, 2018 Port would get in a one night stand with Gashina as a part of a scheme by Rob to make her boyfriend Foreigner jealous. Though the plot would predictably backfire. On Dec 30th, 2018 while visiting The Golden Gator, that he regularly visit he was paired on a date with a girl named Mistress Senpai. They seemed to hit it off and with Roflgators encouragement ended the night with a canonical Spider-man style upside down kiss. ]] Alternate Roleplaying Characters McFly A rich cowboy from out of town who wears a badge but isn't a sheriff. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/porthunaxgaming * Twitter: https://twitter.com/PorthunaxGaming Clips and Videos * Vimeo Video Clip - Western RP * Twitch Video Clips - Dressed up as a Trap Trivia * For being a superhero he has a strange way of often tripping and falling over. * Participated in Roflgator Western RP Gallery Porthunax.jpg|Porthunax in the Lair of Roflgator Bunny boy r3dz porthunax and weed.jpg|Porthunax and Weed laughing at R3dzDeads bunny boy outfit Peter Porthunax Spidey.jpg|Without his Spider-man outfit Porthurnax spidey.jpg|In The Lair of Roflgator VRChat_1920x1080_2018-06-05_19-57-31.412.png|Wave VRChat_1920x1080_2018-06-08_17-59-28.301.png|Being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man with the fans! VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-25_19-01-01.544.png|Spidey spotted in the city! Photo for the Daily Bugle. Rofl Dec 30th 2 Porthunax and Mistress Senpai.jpg|Porthunax and Mistress Senpai Rofl Dec 30th 16 Porthunax and Mistress Senpai Spiderman style kiss.jpg|Kissing Mistress Senpai in the canonical upside-down Spider-man style. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 4 Porthunax and robo SciFri.jpg|Portraying McFly during Western RP. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 17 Mr. McFly the rich guy (Porthunax).jpg|Portraying McFly during Western RP. Rofl_Jan_7th_Western_RP_16_Mr_McFly_shooting_at_the_horse_thief.jpg|McFly shooting after a horse thief. Rofl_Jan_7th_Western_RP_29_Scuffed_guy_(Hydrand)_beating_McFly_(Porthunax).jpg|Robbed by a scuffed looking guy. Rofl Jan 9th 22 Porthunax.jpg|At The Golden Gator Rofl Jan 14th 40 Milan and Porthunax.jpg|Talking to Milan about girls at The Greater Gator. Rofl Jan 14th 43 Kuri beat Porthunax.jpg|Fighting Kuri. Rofl Jan 14th 44 Kuri beat Porthunax.jpg|Defeated by Kuri and stepped on by Kimple. Rofl April 21st 29 Peter Parker (Porthunax).jpg|Peter Parker Porthunax Rofl May 21st 2019 5 Buzo (Human Buza) UnderDogQueen and Porthunax .jpg|Buza, UnderDogQueen and Porthunax Rofl July 1st 2019 10 Porthunax and UnderDogQueen.jpg|Porthunax and UnderDogQueen Rofl July 13th 2019 24 Porthunax.jpg|Port at The Royal Gator Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans